Cooking Skills
by Margot57
Summary: Spoiler 8x08 - OS. Let's imagine Henry isn't coughing blood.


_Cooking skills_

_Author: Margot57_

_BetaReader: E Salvatore; thanks again. You're the best!_

_Disclaimers: Sadly, I own nothing. Shonda does._

_Raiting: K+_

_A/N : Okay, so after the awful end of Heart-Shaped box, I had to write something much optimistic. Let's imagine Henry isn't coughing blood when Teddy arrives. It's short, sorry. Enjoy anyway, and don't forget to tell me if you liked it!_

Teddy left the OR in a hurry. The intervention had been a success, and she should have been delighted like she usually was every other time she saved a patient, but she couldn't stop thinking about the fight she had had with Henry before the surgery. She was aware of the fact that she'd overreacted, and she was truly sorry. Med school had been the worst time of her life and even though she had never regretted it, she had spent 4 horrible years studying 17 hours a day. How would their relationship be if they could barely see each other because of her job and his studies? Henry was her true love, she was pretty sure of that. She wouldn't get another chance to find someone like him. She took a deep breath and headed to her car. She had been so happy for the last few months…

After all the drama she had been through, she didn't want her happiness to stop.

* * *

><p>Henry sighed and sat on a chair, rubbing his face with his hand. He looked around their living room, remembering how much they had loved that place the first time they had seen it. Living together was a huge step in their relationship, but they had made this decision really fast and they didn't regret it. If anyone had told him six months ago that he was going to share an apartment with the woman who basically married him to save his life, he wouldn't have believed it. And now here they were, acting like their marriage had been nothing other than a true one, even though they hadn't had a real wedding cake. Henry had been looking for a ring for his wife, and he thought that he had found the perfect one in a jewelry store near the hospital. He just had to buy it. Maybe tomorrow, he thought to himself… if they successfully resolved their fight.<p>

* * *

><p>Teddy opened the door and entered, hoping that her husband was there. She saw light coming from the kitchen and inhaled deeply before heading to the room.<p>

"So… Our first real fight."

Henry turned over to face his wife, a sad smile on his lips. He knew that every couple in the world had to fight at least once, but their pink bubble had been so thick for so long now that he had almost forgotten this part. Teddy removed her jacket and leaned against the wall. She remained silent for a minute, taking the time to choose her words.

"First of all, I wanna apologize. I don't have the right to tell you what to do, especially when it's about your professional life. I've been through med school and… it wasn't fun. But if it's what you wanna do, I won't let you down. I promise." She said, her eyes never leaving his. She wanted him to see that she was being completely sincere. "I want you to be happy, Henry. I really do."

Henry smiled and moved closer to his wife, letting his hands find their way to her waist. Teddy bit her lower lip, waiting for him to say something.

"I may have missed my chance to study but…" He began to say.

"Don't say that. It's never too late, honey."

"I know that. But if I have ten more years to live, then I want to be with you whenever I want to, and if that means that I'll never learn what a Modified Fontan Procedure is… Well, I don't care as long as I'm with you. I love you more than anything else in the whole world, and… maybe you're right. Med school isn't very doable when you're a 42-year-old guy married to a stunning woman like you."

"Is this you being emotional, Mr. Burton?" she joked. She couldn't even begin to put into words how happy she was to hear him say these words.

"Absolutely, Mrs. Burton."

Teddy smiled and kissed her husband. She was really glad that they had taken the time to talk instead of simply burying their fight like it was nothing important.

"So, are you cooking tonight? I'm starving."

Henry laughed and planted one last kiss on his wife's forehead before heading to the fridge.

"Are you using me for my cooking skills?"

"Totally."

END

* * *

><p><em>Henry can't die, right? I love him more and more, and I can't imagine how devastated would Teddy be if her hottie husband doesn't make it… I know Scott will be in True Blood but this show has only 12 episodes per season so even if he isn't in every episode of GA he still have time for both shows, right? I really, really don't want him to leave. <em>


End file.
